


Thin Walls.

by macaronikit



Category: Torchwood, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Gen, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronikit/pseuds/macaronikit
Summary: Secrets are her namesake; lies are her walls. However thin, she keeps them tall.☆☆☆☆☆A horror story, in which a power-hungry demon from Carmen's twisted past returns to her for revenge.This woman has secrets aplenty, many she wished stayed buried along with the multiple second chances she was given.However, angels can never stay pure for long without going insane.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

THIN WALLS

FEATURING:  
LANA DEL REY - CARMEN GOLDSTEIN  
JESSICA CHASTAIN - BIRDIE WARMLEY  
BILL HADER - ROWAN STONER --------


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~

My Ana,

I understand your anger, and no doubt your embarrassment towards the statement released into the city this morning. I also fully understand your reasoning for yelling and screaming at me over lunch after I had returned from America. What occured those two nights ago was a mistake only I could make, if any other were to it, I'm sure it'd release riots throughout the streets. However, what I cannot begin to comprehend, is how you think it is perfectly acceptable to sell yourself out to men during our shared intimacy.

I must say, I am disgusted by your behaviour, and I hope you completely understand my rightful rage. 

The wine you have completely finished was poisoned by me, did you know that? It's arsenic. Every single biscuit I left there also has drops of cyanide in them, so good luck making it out of my bedroom alive.

Sincerely,

Carmen.


End file.
